Multi-radio platforms are wireless communication devices with co-located transceivers that communicate using two or more communication techniques. One issue with multi-transceiver platforms is that interference between receptions and transmissions of the co-located transceivers may result in packet loss from collisions degrading the communication abilities of the co-located transceivers. This is especially a concern in multi-radio platforms that include wireless network transceivers, such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) or a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax) transceiver, and Bluetooth transceivers because their frequency spectrums can be adjacent or overlapping.
Thus, there are general needs for multi-radio platforms and methods that help to reduce packet loss resulting from collisions between the transmissions and receptions of different transceivers.